


pink, purple, and blue

by make_your_user_a_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Coffee, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name
Summary: Another day. Another customer. Another overpriced cup of coffee that was so full of milk and sugar and flavor that it shouldn’t even count as coffee.“Hey!” Charlie said cheerfully, coming up from behind him. She tied her apron around her waist and took her place next to him at the second cash register. “Slow morning?”“Nope,” he said tightly. He liked Charlie. A lot. Hell, she was one of his best friends. But this morning all he wanted to do was go back to bed and curl up with a nice cup of coffee. Good coffee. Black coffee. Not the shit they served here.“God, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Charlie said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Or maybe just a bed with no one in it.”He barely had time to punch her lightly on the shoulder before he had to help the next customer, taking down their order and writing their name neatly on the cup before setting it behind him.“Like that matters,” he said when Charlie was done with her customer.“Just saying. You need a girlfriend. Or maybe a boyfriend at this point, it hasn’t really worked out with any of the girls.” She gave him a smug smile as he blushed and turned away. “Dean, c’mon.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	pink, purple, and blue

Another day. Another customer. Another overpriced cup of coffee that was so full of milk and sugar and flavor that it shouldn’t even count as coffee. 

“Hey!” Charlie said cheerfully, coming up from behind him. She tied her apron around her waist and took her place next to him at the second cash register. “Slow morning?” 

“Nope,” he said tightly. He liked Charlie. A lot. Hell, she was one of his best friends. But this morning all he wanted to do was go back to bed and curl up with a nice cup of coffee. Good coffee. Black coffee. Not the shit they served here. 

“God, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Charlie said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Or maybe just a bed with no one in it.” 

He barely had time to punch her lightly on the shoulder before he had to help the next customer, taking down their order and writing their name neatly on the cup before setting it behind him. 

“Like that matters,” he said when Charlie was done with her customer. 

“Just saying. You need a girlfriend. Or maybe a boyfriend at this point, it hasn’t really worked out with any of the girls.” She gave him a smug smile as he blushed and turned away. “Dean, c’mon.” 

“Whatever,” he said. “Stop trying to convince me I’m bi. I’m-”

“I never said that,” she said sweetly. 

When no new customers came in he walked over to help Ash make the drinks. 

“Ash, you think Dean needs a boyfriend, right?” Charlie asked, twirling her hair innocently. 

“Oh, definitely,” he answered flatly. 

Dean blushed again and glanced anxiously at the customers, some part of him thinking he would be on the ground, face bleeding and throbbing in pain. But one of them just tried to hide a smile and the other didn’t even look up from their phone. 

He finished the drink and set in on the counter before calling their name, then he returned to the cash register. Ash handed the other customer their drink and the three of them were left alone in the coffee shop. 

“Look, I’m still kind of getting over Lisa and-” 

He stopped talking, noticing they were both staring at him with smug smiles. 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Their smiles widened and he just looked down, determined to get through this goddamn morning without any more embarrassment. 

Then the bell rang and he looked up to see the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his fucking life walk in. Not that he was-

Okay, whatever, maybe in his own head he could admit he was bi as fuck. 

So much for no more embarrassment. 

The guy had tousled black hair like he’d just woken up, which, given that it was 7 in the morning wasn’t a bad assumption. His eyes shone bright blue even from this distance and Dean felt like he was going to drown in them. And then all the sudden he was up at the cash register, standing right in front of Dean. 

Charlie had disappeared to god knows where, but Dean didn’t care. He just dropped his eyes and tried to push down the blush rising on his neck. 

It was only then he’d realized the man had said something. 

“What?” he gulped, eyes still fixed on the register. 

“Can I get a coffee, black?” the guy said. And, oh god, stuck in the closet or not Dean would have married the guy on the spot. 

“Of course,” he managed to squeeze out, hating how high his voice got. “What size?” That sentence had never fucking made Dean blush before, but as he looked up and met the man’s eyes, his face went bright red. Or, more bright red than it had been. 

“Medium.” 

Dean nodded and checked a box on the cup that had somehow found its way into his hand.

“And can I name a get for that- get a name for that?” he mumbled, cheeks burning. 

The man smiled, just barely, but it was beautiful. “Castiel,” he said, deep voice rumbling around the word. Dean’s shaking hand hesitated over the cup and Castiel smiled again. “Just Cas is fine. C-A-S.” 

“Cas,” Dean repeated the name softly before he could stop himself. Then he nodded and dropped his gaze again, writing the name in shaky letters. 

Cas handed him a credit card and Dean started down at his hands, almost letting his jaw drop. Was this guy a fucking angel? No human being could look this perfect. 

He ran the card quickly, his brain trying to think of a good goodbye. Ash was already making the drink and he could feel Charlie’s eyes on the back of his head. 

“I like your pin,” Cas said suddenly. 

Dean looked down at his apron, hand unconsciously coming up to touch his Zepp pin. Didn’t even say the name of the band on it. Did guys this perfect actually exist in real life? 

“Thanks,” he said earnestly. “You a fan?” 

“Yeah,” Cas responded. “Didn’t really used to be. But my ex… well, it doesn’t matter. They’re amazing.” 

“Well,” Dean said, a flirty smile finally making its way past his bundles of nerves and awkwardness, “She had good taste.” 

“He did… in music anyway,” Cas said simply. 

Charlie squealed behind him and Dean was tempted to flip her off. He was never gonna see this guy again anyway. What was the big deal? 

Ash came up behind him and handed Cas the black coffee. “Here you go.” 

“Well,” Cas said shyly, “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Dean added, racking his mind for something, anything, to make the guy stay. But it was too late. He was already walking away.

When the door shut behind him, Dean let out a heavy sigh. 

“Why the long face?” Ash asked, leaning against the counter and winking at Dean. 

“Shut the hell up.” 

“Awww you should go after him,” Charlie added. 

“No,” Dean said firmly. “Hell, no.” 

Neither of them looked too disappointed and he glanced between them, eyes narrowing. “What did you do?” 

Charlie had the nerve to look shocked, eyes opening wide. “Nothing!” 

“What did you do?” he repeated, taking a step toward them. 

“We may-” Charlie started.

“We put your number on the cup,” Ash said with a short laugh. 

“Assholes,” Dean muttered. 

They just kept staring at him, stupid grins just getting stupider, so Dean turned away and started messing with the cash register. Part of him wasn’t mad though. Hell, none of him was mad. Castiel had his number. 

Dean smiled at the thought, looking down again at his Led Zeppelin pin. 

Maybe, just maybe, he’d get one to go with it. One with three stripes: pink, purple, and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, etc., give me life !


End file.
